Rin Sakamaki
"I promise. And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise. Ever!" Rin Sakamaki is one of the selectable heroines of Diabolik Lovers. She is the first and only daughter of the Sakamaki household. She is also the current the mistress of the mansion. Rin and her "dead" younger brother, Kino, are the children of Diana, first wife of Karlhienz, the vampire king. Appearance Rin is "a girl with astonishing beauty," as described by Yui. She appears to be elegant and has very polite manners. She has ivory skin and long, straight grayish-black hair that falls past her knees with her bangs swept to one side. Her eyes are a light glistening copper red color. Her school uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline. She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom is the short black uniform skirt that ends a long bit above her knees with a white petticoat underneath. She wears it with black knee socks and brown dress shoes. She also has a rose pin used as a necklace, which was a gift from her father, the vampire king Karlheinz. She doesn't take it off for any of her outfits. Personality Rin is a person whose character is difficult to read. On the outside, Rin is often described as someone who is bright, strong-willed, and a charismatic person. She is said to care deeply for others and wanted to help them achieve happiness. But actually, she possesses a dislike of humanity that borders on mistrust, which is something that she shares with most of the other vampires in her debut. She is a skilled actress, capable of putting on the facade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to. Anything surrounding this idol Do-S (extreme sadist) and Do-M (extreme masochist) is always at her mercy. She uses her cute, beautiful face to her own advantage. Rin is a kind person who cares deeply for the people she loves and will come to the aid of anyone who should ask her for it, rapid-firing apologies if she does something to upset others, likely inheriting this habit from her mother. Despite having been sheltered throughout all of her childhood, she is quite social and conversational, as well as persuasive. Aside from being unusually charismatic and attracting people to her, Rin is also mentioned to have a way with animals, as it is said the horses in the stables like her. As she spent the majority of her time growing up within the walls of the Castle, Rin is very curious about the outside world, and quite eager to come across new sights. Rin is also shown to have a tendency to oversleep unintentionally. According to Shu however, this was not always the case, as Rin was much more quiet and shy in her childhood, only becoming more outspoken once Shu showed her kindness by acting as a brother figure for her while at the Castle, though Rin's conversations with her brothers show signs of that introverted side, as she is quite uncomfortable with their excessive doting. Even so, Rin hopes to get better at empathizing with people such as them and spend lots of time with them. Rin normally has a cheerful and optimistic personality, but can also be somewhat naive. She can be oblivious to certain things and indecisive when making certain decisions. Rin seems to be very determined and strong-willed in the worst scenarios and doesn't mind any mean comments thrown her way. She is also childish, being scared of ghosts, and sometimes the dark, depending on the light radius. Rin's most notable quirk (noted by a number of her brothers) is that she is quick to trust individuals, even when she is advised not to, likely due to her growing up having no experience of the outside world whatsoever, making her naive. Reiji has stated that this has been her main trait since she was young, having an honest and kind mindset and, in his mind, makes her worthy of being a ruler. Unknown to most, Rin is extremely, severely mentally ill. She struggles with ODD, Schizoaffective Disorder, Delirium, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Depression, Anorexia, Anxiety, Paranoia and (Paranoia Induced) Delusions. She tries her best to hide this from all except Shu, the one she trusts most. Rin, in actuality, is a caring, kind-natured woman, fighting severe mental illness; which causes her to lose herself, doing things she never would've done when she had a clear mind. An example of this is due to her tragic childhood, Rin can easily switch her sweet and caring usual appearance of a superficial person and an idol, to a vicious and very cruel merciless monster who doesn't understand at all, the very meaning of love. Thinking that all of the humans are vile creatures who either want to use and abuse, or be used if they are paid for that. Despite this side of hers, she doesn't fake emotions. She cares deeply about her brothers and the Mukami's, as she stated their the only family she has left, because she lost her brother when she was younger. She also seems to hate her father, Karlheinz, but she keeps the rose he gave her protected under glass and the rose pin he gave her always on her attire, such as her school uniform and even her sleeping clothes. Even she doesn't know why she does this, which brought up that she may be hypnotized, though this is later stated to be false. As time went on, her mental condition worsened, only to be intensified by the death of her brother, which she blames herself for. Rin doesn't seem to think of herself as a great person and even appears to hate being called one. Additional misfortunes born through Rin's upbringing would include such traits as anxiety and low self-esteem. With Diana possessing such a strong emotional hold - having forced Rin to believe she was her only source of security and comfort in a dangerous and unforgiving world - the odds against Rin were high. Nevertheless, what separates Rin from what could be classified as a "damsel-in-distress" is her willingness to step outside of her comfort zone and take on the unknown for the sake of experiencing her dreams. Despite being fearful and at times hesitant, she pushes herself forward to pursue her ambitions. Additionally, she takes matters into her own hands several times throughout the anime, and cunningly manipulates situations to end in her favor. With such will and devotion towards herself and what she values, Rin proves to be a force of nature, in her own right. Rin is spirited, and takes great enjoyment in virtually everything life has to offer. When trapped in her mansion, she engaged in various activities such as art and music, creating a vibrant home filled with color and personality, and proving herself to be talented and expressive. When Diana lets her out of the mansion, Rin finds beauty in all she sees, from nature to a group of seemingly gruesome thugs. Rin has strong familial attachment to both the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers. Regardless of her choices, she is reluctant to fight against either family whenever she is forced to face them. This also leads her to be extremely merciful. Relationships Yui Kamori Rin, at first, didn't really like Yui but she didn't hate her either. She was confused when Yui didn't know who she was as Rin is the most popular idol, having over one million fans world wide. However, she does think that Yui is bothersome and talentless, as well as annoying and a waste of time. Karlheinz Rin rarely communicates with her father even though she has received gifts from him (like a rose pin). However, she doesn't like him in particular because for her he is the main reason for all the burden and lack of freedom she feels. Diana Unlike the rest of the Sakamaki's, Rin didn't hate her mother, but she was the main reason of why Rin is mentally ill. After her death, Rin locked herself up in her room and never came out for a while. Aria Rin never met her aunt but was told that she was a kind and generous woman. Aria also sent Rin many gifts (like a violin). Reiji Sakamaki Rin loves Reiji just like any of her brothers, and she often looks to her brother for help despite being older than him. Rin retains a sense of "big sister" over Reiji in her own twisted fashion. In turn, he does care about Rin even if he struggles sometimes to understand her. He also has strong romantic feelings for her but refuses to admit it. Shu Sakamaki Shu is Rin's older brother who she loves dearly. Reminiscences such as video of them as very young children show they were devoted to one another. When Rin saw him alone in class, she planned on trying to help him make friends. Shu often helps out Rin, even taking her to the bathroom when she became too scared to go alone after reading horror stories, as well as taking her by the hand to the infirmary when she had a nosebleed. He listens to her songs, but is highly embarrassed about it, often stating false accusations, though being teased by Rin in the process. Just like all of her brothers, Shu has feelings for her and she is oblivious to that fact. The very thought of losing Shu, the person most dear to her, causes Rin to become so overwhelmed by despair. Kanato Sakamaki Rin loves Kanato and she thinks he is cute and crazy. She pours out her personal problems with him. Rin also likes to make Kanato sweets like cupcakes or cake. She is the only one who Kanato allows to talk to Teddy. Kanato is also obsessed with Rin, seeing her as the only thing in the world that matters to him. His obsession with Rin grew to escalating proportions to the point that he was willing to harm those whom he believed would take Rin away from him, be they friends, rivals, relatives, other men, etc. His crippling fear of losing her is notably the only thing that can cause his usually disturbing composure to crack. Ayato Sakamaki Rin loves Ayato but often gets mad at him if he ever says anything bad about their brothers or Yui. She seems to like him a lot due to him reminding her of Kino since they both have a similar personality. Ayato stopped called himself 'Ore-sama' around Rin. But, he does calling himself 'Nii-sama' around her which Rin denied. He likes to force Rin to make him takoyaki. Ayato respects Rin more than anyone else in his family. He is fond of her and vows to protect her when Karlheinz attempts to take her. Rin always looks out for Ayato's well being, including giving him food that she cooked herself and looking out for him when he's sick. As a result, Ayato grew to have feelings for Rin, growing attached to her and even stating that he loves her. Laito Sakamaki Rin loves Laito and she thinks he is very perverted, but adorable. Rin is often taught "naughty" words by Laito, just like "little bitch". When she found out that he was having an affair with a maid named Hilde, she killed that maid by stabbing her 180 times. Just like all of her younger brothers, she is extremely protective of him. She is oblivious to his feelings towards her and is often the one that Laito is perverted about, to the point that he looks up her skirt frequently. Laito's love is very forward to the point of perversion with his attraction for Rin and tried seducing her with his actions, up to no avail. He calls her "Kitten-Chan" which literally means "Little Kitten" and always gets in her way just to drink her blood by perverted means and enjoys teasing her. Laito has an unclear understanding of love by believing it largely to be lust which he tries to explain to Rin. Subaru Sakamaki Rin loves Subaru extremely and is one of the only people who can persuade him to do things. She is also the one who calms him down most of the time if he is frustrated or angry. Rin's the only person who Subaru opens up to (Even though he still acts rude) and even trusts her. He even started to fall in love with her (In the Anime) and was secretly hurt when she started living with the Mukami brothers. Later when Ayato brings Rin back he is shown to be jealous and breaks a wall. Kou Mukami Kou is Rin's childhood friend, meeting at an orphanage a while after Rin's brother "died". Kou has very strong feelings for Rin and eventually comes to realize he loves her. As she was the first person to ever truly accept him for who and what he is, Kou has become deeply attached to Rin, expressing great comfort and happiness whenever in her presence. As a result, he tends to get easily jealous when seeing Rin together with other men (particularly Subaru). Azusa Mukami Azusa is one of Rin's childhood friends. In Azusa's MORE, BLOOD route, it is revealed that Rin was initially scared of Azusa, while Azusa claimed that he liked her right away. Azusa is often confused by the way Rin resists his painful activities; the hardest task Rin faces in his route is to avoid hurting Azusa. Eventually, she begins to desire to save him from pain (both physical and mental), and to show him there could be true happiness for him, too, not wanting him to end up like her. Ruki Mukami Ruki is one of Rin's childhood friends. Ruki is shocked when he know there is two Eves. He is quite close to Rin and the second one of Mukami Family who succeeded in biting her after Kou. Rin doesn't seem mind to hang around Ruki and the rest of Mukami family. Ruki, however, is very strict with Rin. Right off the bat, he forces her to sleep in his room so that he can monitor her at all times, thus giving her limited rights. He also forbids her to go to school since her brothers go there, but he eventually allows Rin to attend school normally. However, even at school, he still monitors her by making her attend his lessons, much to her embarrassment. When Rin gets attacked by Ayato at school, she tries to keep quiet about it, but Ruki sees right through her and ends up biting her in the stomach as punishment. At one point, Rin brings home a stray kitten, but Ruki kills it which upsets her and not being able to stand seeing Rin upset, he hugs her from behind to cheer her up. One night, Ruki has a nightmare of his past and when Rin tries to comfort him, he loses control of himself and almost strangles her, but when he regains his senses, he kicks Rin out of his room to ensure her safety. When Ruki and his brothers finds out that Ayato has discovered their whereabouts, he locks Rin in the dungeon to protect her. After some time and with begging, he allows Rin to go out of the dungeon for a bit, but she's only allowed to be in his room. His time with Rin is short-lived when Ayato flies in out of nowhere and punches Ruki, knocking him out. Ayato grabs Rin and takes her out to the balcony, but Ruki manages to regain his consciousness, crawls to the balcony and he grabs Rin's hand, in an attempt to prevent her from being taken away. It is hinted that Ruki actually does care for Rin when he asks Ayato if he is taking her away because he loves her. Ayato laughs and says that Rin's blood is only delicious, then burns the Mukami mansion down, while taking Rin with him. Rin is later angry at Ayato and tells him that she doesn't want to see him again. Rin then resides in the her room, only thinking about Ruki. After some time passes, Ruki appears before Rin in the garden and he tells her about his past in better detail than before, as well as the "Adam & Eve" plan. He then wishes her farewell since he has finally realized that he can't become "Adam" and she should choose one of her brother's instead because she's deserving to be "Eve". By then, Rin has realized that she has fallen in love with Ruki. He is the main antagonist in Ayato's route and he appears more friendly, gentlemanly and caring towards Rin unlike his own route. When Rin passed out after Ayato forcibly sucked too much of her blood, he helped her to the infirmary causing Ayato to get irritated to find him with her. On one occasion, he tries to convince Rin to leave Ayato and to come with him instead, but she tells him she can't leave her brothers, prompting Ruki to attack her and suck her blood by force. When Rin runs out of the Sakamaki mansion after being provoked by Ayato, Ruki meets her in the forest along with his brothers and they take her back to their mansion. After Rin finally realized her feelings for Ayato, she visits Ruki in his mansion to turn him down and he reveals to her that he was not being serious at all, it was only an act. However, in Ayato's Brute End, Ruki finds Rin wandering through the city streets upset about the fact that Ayato won't touch her or drink her blood. He approaches Rin and tells her that it seems as though she has become accustomed to having her blood sucked multiple times. He asks her if she would like him to replace Ayato though he considers it provoking to be a substitute. He sucks Rin's blood until Ayato discovers them (having had been told by Laito) and Ruki gets killed, followed by Rin. Powers Rin might have been strong enough to kill Karlheinz because she had the powers of Karlheinz. She had improved resistance, speed, vision, hearing, and smell more than a general vampire or demon. She could take over the powers belonging to a vampire that she killed. She is stronger then both Kino and Carla combined. Rin could control and summon her familiars, crows. She also could use her high magic power, teleport, magic strategies and different types of magic and force attacks. Time Manipulation As proven in many dark fate route, if Rin doesn't like an outcome then she can rewind time until she gets the outcome that she wants. She gets this ability from her father, Karlheinz. Teleportation She appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. Flying During a full moon, she can fly. Swordsmanship She has swordsmanship talent and is able to use a sword efficiently and accurately. Resilience As she is prone to self-harm, she is able to endure a lot of pain. Magical Eye Rin's missing right eye was replaced by a magical one by Karlheinz. The magical eye normally appears Red at first sight but when Rin starts reading the heart of the person, to see if they are being truthful, it starts to change to blue. It also starts blinking from red to blue when Rin gets overemotional. Her eye also retain a clear image even in darkness. Demon Blood Since Rin has demon blood in her veins that means that she also has some demon abilities. Most of them are controlled by her anger and if she gets too angry then a demon will leach out of her and kill anything that gets in her way, seen when Kino "dies" in the anime, only being stopped by Shu kissing her. Other Since she is a pure born vampire, she can only die if her head is cut off, however if her body is too damaged to heal fast enough it might also be life threatening even if not directly. She is also able to use knives very efficiently, wielding it with high precision. Abilities Idol As an idol, Rin is said to have a mesmerizing voice and amazing dancing skills. Because of this she is an exceptional performer, and has gained many fans and admirers all over the world. Extraordinary Intuition Rin has amazing intuition, and often knows what people are thinking, even when it isn't obvious. She claimed this was due to psychic powers she joked about having. Trivia * The name 凛 (rin) means "dignified, severe, cold" or other kanji which are pronounced the same way. This may have to do with her cold nature towards humans or her not understanding love, even if she can feel it. * Her family name, "Sakamaki" can roughly be translated into Japanese as "Reverse winding" or "Reverse reverse", while the kanji spelling of the name Sakamaki (逆巻) can also be pronounced in spelling as "Sakama" in characters pronunciation. * Rin used to call Shu "Onii-Chan" when they were younger and sometimes uses this to tease him. * As a child, she used to live in the highest tower in the Sakamaki mansion because her mother said that the outside world is full of bad people and vampire hunters, which is quite similar to Rapunzel. * She is called masochistic kitten (M Neko-chan) by Kou. * In Ruki's Brute ending in DARK FATE, Rin and Shin have a son called Adam. * She was created via Rotigenberg miasma and something unknown Karlheinz left behind (actually Karlheinz's power). * She can see people's heart from her "blue eye". She can tell if they are lying or not. * Her "blue eye" and Kou's "red eye" are contradictory to each other, but they have the same ability. If they ever came into contact or are used at the same time near each other, it could cause extreme chaos. * When she found out that Laito was having an affair with a maid named Hilde, she killed her by stabbing her 180 times with a sharp, silver knife, as shown in Rin and Laito's flashback. * She is repeating her third year of high school, though because Shu is repeating his third year. * She doesn't eat much but she has stated that her favorite foods are sweet food, with contradicts with Shu's hatred for sweet foods. * She puts a lot of sugar into her coffee due to disliking bitter things. * She knows how to play the piano, violin, harp, and guitar. * She is fluent in French, German, Greek, Latin, Chinese, Nordic and many other languages. * She has a gallery where she puts all of the paintings that she created, which she had when she was little. She usually just put the paintings in her room until her mother created a gallery for all of her paintings and family portraits. * Rin loves classical music, but prefers to sing pop. * She is considered a master at chess and other logic games. * She can't swim and is afraid of worms and snakes. * Her real name is Lilith, meaning "belonging to the night". According to legends told in the Middle Ages, Lilith was the name of Adam's first wife. Because she refused to obey him, she was turned into a demon and Eve was created to take her place. Quotes * (To Yui Kamori)'' "Hello, pleasure to meet you. My name is Rin Sakamaki, and i'm the only daughter of the Sakamaki household, I hope we can be friends."'' * (To Yui Kamori) "I'm used to people not knowing how I feel." * (To Kanato Sakamaki) "Did I ever tell you how adorable you are, Kanato" * (To Reiji Sakamaki) "Reiji, what does 'little bitch' mean?" * (To Laito Sakamaki) "Your really adorable Laito, did you know that, Fufufu" * "Family means everything to me..." * “Home sweet home...” * "I honestly believed that as long as you kept chasing your dreams, someday they had to come true. But to that, you can't take your eyes off of your dream, not even for a second." * (To Yui Kamori) "I know how I look, but I've actually built some pretty good muscle jumping up and down on stage!" * (To Yui Kamori) "Everyone in our family is amazing. We're rivals in a way, but they all mean so much to me. We've been together since we were young, so i'm a bit protective of them. Without them, I would have given up on my dream a long time ago. To work together, and fulfill our dreams together, has brought me so much happiness... But that's the thing that scares me the most." * (To Yui Kamori) "Whenever I read a good book, I feel like I'm looking in on a whole other world. I always end up thinking about what I would do if I were in that world. Reading can bring people so much pleasure!" * (To Yui Kamori) "Music really is wonderful, isn't it? It has the power to move people's hearts. The melodies and words join together to touch their souls... If my voice can play even a small part in that, that's enough to make me happy." * (To Reiji Sakamaki) "You worked to create a future for yourself. It was meant to be. And then it came to pass, because of you... But for me, it's different. This future I'm facing now...it's a miracle." * (To Shu Sakamaki) "Working together to fulfill our dreams has made me so happy..." * “Aha! So you're the "fearsome monsters" my brothers mentioned, eh? You startled me, I'll give you that, but the truth isn't so scary. Now to see if vanquishing you will in fact make me stronger!” * (To Ayato Sakamaki) "I'm sure from your perspective, idols are just young amateurs dancing on stage. Even so, it's a wonderful job that brings smiles to many people's faces. That's what I think." * (To Yui Kamori) "Being a pop star is my dream come true... I enjoy working this hard." * (To Yui Kamori) "...Even if I didn't have this talent, I would still be doing this. It's because I love this. I work so hard because I admire that life so much." * “I have family in the Sakamaki. I also have family in the Mukami. Even if I were to lose everything... Even if they all despise me... I can't choose to side with one against the other. I simply can't do that. I don't care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided.” * “I'm SO tired! I can hardly see straight! Who are you? *squint* big brother? AHHHH! You're NOT my big brother! You're a ghost! I won't let you escape!”